<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written Off by MelonArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094106">Written Off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonArchive/pseuds/MelonArchive'>MelonArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Césaire Is The Best, But also, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Gen, L a d y n o i r, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, but it doesn't really come in until chapter 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonArchive/pseuds/MelonArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila convinces everyone that Marinette stole all of her designs. That is, everyone except for a certain sunshine boy.<br/>And completely coincidentally, Ladybug and Chat Noir don't believe her either.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Lila Rossi/karma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Liar, Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Destroy.</em>
</p>
<p>Lila Rossi. The one above all, the one who <em>would</em> destroy Ladybug.</p>
<p>She had to. Ladybug was evil. Hawk Moth would help her, and probably deal the finishing blow, but she wouldn’t let him take all the credit.</p>
<p>Ladybug’s best friend? How stupid did the morons in her class have to be to believe that? And the fact that they <em>actually</em> thought that she had a rare disorder causing her to be unable to control what she said? Even dumber.</p>
<p>But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she had them all wrapped around her little finger, and Adrien was growing closer and closer to her by the day.</p>
<p>Her car arrived at school and she stepped out. College Francois Dupont would all be turned against Ladybug – and that phony Marinette.</p>
<p>“Hi, Lila!” Alya. Alya was one of the dumbest. For a journalist, one would think she’d check her sources and know better than to <em>literally post an interview from Lila without even checking it</em>.</p>
<p>But no. She was stupid. Everyone was stupid, stupid enough to believe her, stupid enough to not check their facts.</p>
<p>Except for Marinette.</p>
<p>“Hey, Alya!” <em>Hmm</em>, she thought,<em> Let’s drive another wedge between Alya and her so-called ‘best friend’.</em></p>
<p>“Did you hear, girl? Marinette’s wedding gown won a Gabriel design contest! It’s going to be modeled by you at the next photo shoot!” Alya beamed.</p>
<p>
  <em>Hook.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure Marinette didn’t make that. See, I have a picture of a dress I designed just like it!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Line.</em>
</p>
<p>Lila of course did not actually have a picture of the dress she designed. She’d copied it straight out of the Gabriel fashion magazine. But Alya didn’t have to know that.</p>
<p>“What?” Alya looked shocked. And then she saw the ‘date’ on the corner of the page, the one that Lila had written in a week after the fact.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>3/3/20.</p>
<p>Marinette had completed the design on the fourth. Anyone with a brain would know that dates could just be written in.</p>
<p>But apparently, Lila thought, Alya didn’t have one.</p>
<p>“This is ridiculous! I can’t believe Marinette would copy this from you! What else has she copied?”</p>
<p>Lila had to try not to smile as she realized what this meant. The expression on her face turned into a frown.</p>
<p>“Everything.”</p>
<p><em>Sinker</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pants on Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Marinette is so done.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was seething. Lila was evil, completely evil!</p>
<p>That afternoon after school, Alya had called her up. Marinette perked up at that, as Alya and her were drifting further apart by the day. She hoped this would be a chance to rekindle their friendship.</p>
<p>Of course, it was about as far from that as it could possibly be. Of course it was.</p>
<p>"Girl, Lila tells me you stole her designs!"</p>
<p><em>Mon Dieu.</em> So Lila would stoop this low. And it appears that the whole "Rare lying disease" was just a front to cover her butt if she got found out.</p>
<p>"You're wrong, Alya! I've told you, Lila is a compulsive liar!"</p>
<p>Marinette knew that Alya wouldn't believe her, would probably <em>never</em> believe her through Lila's lies.</p>
<p>But it was fine. Some day, she would expose Lila for the liar that she was.</p>
<p>Probably.</p>
<p>Until then...</p>
<p>"I'm telling you, Alys, I didn't take those designs." Marinette was shocked that Alya would fall for that, especially because it was her job as a journalist to fact-check these things.</p>
<p>"Then why does Lila have this?" Alya asked.</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." Marinette was confused. Why did Lila have <em>what</em>?</p>
<p>Suddenly a notification popped up on Marinette's phone. Oh. That's what Alya was talking about.</p>
<p>Alya had sent her a picture of a journal, with the name <em>Lila Rossi</em> written in beautiful cursive on top. And on the page, lo and behold, was Marinette's design.</p>
<p>Dated the day <em>before</em> Marinette had finished hers.</p>
<p>"Don't you realize that photos can be faked, Alya? I could date my design from 1976 and nobody would know the difference." Alya could be so difficult sometimes, especially with Lila around.</p>
<p>Tikki came out from Marinette's purse.</p>
<p>"Except that you weren't born in 1976, silly!" Tikki giggled, taking another bite out of her cookie.</p>
<p>"Shut up," Marinette grumbled, "You're an immortal being."</p>
<p>"What now, girl?" Alya asked. "Who's immortal?"</p>
<p>Marinette had to cover her tracks. "Uh, I said, Lila's a human being! That's what I said, yeah!"<br/><br/>"Well, you certainly don't think that."</p>
<p>"That's not true and you know it."</p>
<p>"Then why did you steal her designs?"</p>
<p>"I told you, I <strong>didn't!</strong>" Marinette roared into the phone.</p>
<p>"Got anger issues, girl? Maybe I should get Lila on the phone. Lila? Marinette wants to talk to you."</p>
<p>Oh, no she would not. Marinette hung up and growled. That good-for-nothing, scumbag liar Lila. She's worse than Hawkmoth!<br/><br/>And Hawkmoth knew that as his butterfly-shaped window opened.</p>
<p>"Nooroo, dark wings rise!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Holding On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette has a decision to make, Hawk Moth is confused, and Chat Noir finally comes into play!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello sir how would you like some l a d y n o i r in these trying times<br/>also i just realized I accidentally marked this as Explicit, there will be no smut, i do not write smut, there is only fluff. do not be alarmed i meant for it to be rated G lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lies. The soul of sadness and anger. A teenage girl written off by her friends. Perfect prey for my evil akumas!" Hawk Moth reached for a butterfly and clasped it within both of his hands, transforming it into a being of darkness.</p><p>"Fly away, my vile akuma, and evilise her!"</p>
<hr/><p>Marinette was in her room, seething at how evil Lila could be. A plan of action was forming in her mind, but for that she'd need the only other person who knows about Lila.</p><p>And who was, coincidentally, also the only other person she couldn't talk to without becoming a stuttering mess. A tear fell down Marinette's face as she cradled her purse in her hands.</p><p>She didn't even notice the akuma as it entered her room, flew past her bed, and to it's next victim, absorbing itself in Marinette's purse.</p><p>Marinette looked up. Something felt off, and - oh. She nearly screamed when she saw that her purse was black, and she knew exactly what had happened.</p><p>The purple lines appeared around her face.</p><p>"Princess Justice, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to expose Lila for her lies. Nobody will ever trust her again!"</p><p>So this was the allure of Hawk Moth's promise. She saw it now - how he victimized people with nowhere else to turn, and how powerful the promise was.</p><p>But she was the only one who could purify the Akuma. She was the only one who could stop it, and if she gave in... There would be no more Ladybug, and most likely no more Chat Noir.</p><p>Lila being exposed, however... that was too appealing to turn down.</p><p>Yet somehow she did anyways, as before she could change her mind, she resolved herself to resist the pull of the dark Akuma.</p><p>"No, Hawk Moth. You're a force of evil, nothing else! I'll never let myself be controlled by you!"</p><p>And the Akuma flew off, leaving her purse behind. Tikki fluttered out of it and pat Marinette on the head.</p><p>"Good job, Marinette! You resisted Hawk Moth!"</p><p>Marinette didn't feel the same way. "But it doesn't matter. I let myself be made vulnerable to him."</p><p>"But-" Tikki started, and was interrupted by Marinette.</p><p>"No buts. We can't let this Akuma find another victim. Tikki, spots on!"</p><p>A pink flash filled the room and she took off out the skylight.</p><p>"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilise!" She caught the akuma in her yo-yo. "Bye bye, little butterfly!"</p><p>Just as she was about to return home and stop Lila from hurting anyone else, she was shocked by a voice coming from behind her.</p><p>"Didn't even need my help, My Lady? I wasn't even aware there was an Akuma." Ladybug sighed as she realized the voice was Chat Noir.</p><p>"You can't just sneak up on me like that, Chat! And there wasn't one."</p><p>"Me-owch! My Lady, are you okay? And what do you mean there wasn't an Akuma, I just saw you purify one!"</p><p>Ladybug sighed. "Well, I guess there was almost an Akuma." </p><p>Chat was confused. "Almost? Was there or was there not one?"</p><p>Ladybug paused. "There was. And it was almost me." </p><p>Chat rushed forward and embraced her in a hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>spoopy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. These Broken Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Chat Noir is a supportive cinnamon roll.<br/>This chapter is a songfic based on 'Blackbird' by The Beatles.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>want some ladynoir?<br/>no?<br/>too bad, you get some ladynoir!<br/>**This chapter is in Chat Noir's POV**<br/>also warning I cried writing this omg its so cute</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night</em>
</p><p>He rushed forward and hugged Ladybug.</p><p><em>Take these broken wings and learn to</em> <em>fly</em></p><p>A tear rolled down her cheek as he held on to her like she was the only thing that mattered.</p><p>
  <em>All your life</em>
</p><p>"It's okay, Bug. I'm here. Always."</p><p>
  <em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise</em>
</p><p>She began to run soft circles across his back and he barely noticed the contact that would normally cause him to melt. She was his friend, his partner, and all that mattered was that she was okay.</p><p>
  <em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night</em>
</p><p>She pulled away for a second. "Thank you, Chat."</p><p>
  <em>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see</em>
</p><p>And they hugged again, only this time she was the one that rushed forwards and hugged him.</p><p>
  <em>All your life</em>
</p><p>"You're always here for me."</p><p>
  <em>You were only waiting for this moment to be free</em>
</p><p>"And you're always here for me too, Littlebug." He hugged her closer, not caring about anything else in the world but that she was happy, that she was put first.</p><p>
  <em>Blackbird fly, blackbird fly</em>
</p><p>He let a tear fall down his cheek as well, knowing that they were nothing, nothing without each other, knowing that he was the luckiest boy in the world to have a friend like her.</p><p>
  <em>Into the light of a dark black night</em>
</p><p>She pulled him even closer, and all that mattered was that he was hanging on, that she could help him in some way.</p><p>
  <em>Blackbird fly, blackbird fly</em>
</p><p>And he began crying into her as he realized that he'd almost lost her, lost his world, his everything. "It's okay," he said, not believing it, "we're always here for each other."</p><p>
  <em>Into the light of a dark black night</em>
</p><p>They should've been patrolling. They met in the evening, and they'd been in a hug for so long now - hours? Days? He didn't care, just wanted to comfort her, be near her.</p><p>
  <em>Blackbird singing in the dead of night</em>
</p><p>"We missed our patrol." Ladybug said.</p><p>
  <em>Take these broken wings and learn to fly</em>
</p><p>He pulled away. "I'm sorry, Ladybug."</p><p>
  <em>All your life</em>
</p><p>"It doesn't matter. It's only one night. We'll be fine."</p><p>
  <em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise</em>
</p><p>He smiled softly at her. "I-I should go. My family will be wondering where I am."</p><p>She nodded. "Bug out."</p><p>
  <em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise.</em>
</p><p>And as Chat Noir was about to return home, he heard Ladybug's voice from the distance. "Chat!"</p><p>He returned to the balcony. "What?"</p><p>She pulled him close,</p><p>
  <em>You were only waiting for this moment to arise</em>
</p><p>And kissed him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope i did ok, this was my first shot at a songfic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Death of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Adrien is dreamy, Ladybug realizes how much Chat means to her, and Lila has a setback.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After that last chapter, I'm literally out of ideas because hOLY SHIT THE FLUFF asdldkfjahfsdjklfhkjshlkfjsdhkdjhlsdkjhlfjsdfh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien detransformed immediately after exiting his window.</p><p>"Pinch me, Plagg," he said, and then cried out. "Not literally!"</p><p>Ladybug had kissed him. Ladybug had really, actually kissed him.</p><p>He had to be dreaming.</p><p>But also, Ladybug had nearly been akumatized. This was... not good. He had to find out what was going on.</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir to Ladybug</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10:10 PM</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>are you okay my lady</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Ladybug </strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>yes i'm just a little bit shaken up</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>am i really that bad of a kisser 3:</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Ladybug</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>seriously chat?</p>
  <p>no it's not about that and for the record you're a wonderful kisser</p>
  <p>but there's this girl at my school</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>thank you my lady :3 continue please</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Ladybug</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>basically she lies with every breath</p>
  <p>makes up lies about my civilian self and ladybug</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>do you want me to cataclysm her</p>
  <p>because plagg is fed and i totally can</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Ladybug</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>no but thanks for the offer</p>
  <p>the point is that she accused me of stealing her ideas today and all my friends sided with her</p>
  <p>and i nearly got akumatized over it</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>i'm so sorry bug</p>
  <p>is there anything i can do</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Ladybug</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>yeah and i need your help</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>im tired let's talk tmr night on patrol</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Ladybug</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>that would be nice chat</p>
  <p>i have to go to bed now see you</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir</strong>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>night bugaboo &lt;3</p>
</blockquote><p>Marinette put her phone down just as Tikki came out of her purse.</p><p>"I'm glad you finally realized how much Chat Noir means to you!"</p><p>"What?" Marinette asked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Tikki sighed. "You kissed him. You're officially out of the realm of 'Just Friends' now. You should call up Adrien and tell him what happened with Lila!" </p><p>"You're right, Tikki. I'll do that."</p><p>Just as Adrien was about to fall asleep, his phone began buzzing. It was Marinette.</p><p>He picked up. "Hello, Marinette?" A muffled voice came from the other end.</p><p>"Ello, Hadrien- I mean, Adrilo, Helien - Hello Adrien!" </p><p>Adrien giggled. "What is it, Marinette?"</p><p>She took a deep breath. "Lila is a compulsive liar."</p><p>Adrien paused. "As long as she's not hurting any-" he was interrupted by Marinette's angry voice from the other end of the phone.</p><p>"BUT SHE IS, ADRIEN. SHE ACCUSED ME OF STEALING HER DESIGNS."</p><p>And shock took over Adrien's face. "How long has this been going on for?"</p><p>Marinette began to break down. "Ever since she came back from 'Atchoo'."</p><p>Adrien was short of breath. Lila had been bullying his friend for that long?</p><p>That girl was going <em>down</em>.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila is confused as to why Adrien is rejecting her advances. Adrien and Marinette make a plan to take her down once and for all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah yes, the longandexhaustiveplantotakeoutlilathatlike99%officsuseandit'sprettymuchaclicheatthispoint<br/>no this one should be different??? no idea though lol<br/>also please comment if you liked this i love reading through your guys' comments &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3<br/>i also respond to like 99% of them in between chaps</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day after school, Adrien asked his father for permission to go down to Marinette's house.</p><p>The answer, of course, was a stern no. But while Adrien wasn't allowed to go out... nobody said anything about Chat Noir.</p><p>"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien transformed, put on his piano music (which his guardians somehow fell for) and hopped out the window, detransforming the moment he got out the gate.</p><p>He came up to Marinette's and knocked on the door. It was opened, and Marinette's parents let him in.</p><p><em>Dieu</em>, how he wished he could have such amazing and supportive parents.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. May I see Marinette?"</p><p>Mrs. Cheng gave a warm smile. "Call me Sabine. And of course you can, she's right upstairs."</p><p>More proof that Marinette's parents were amazing.</p><p>Adrien knocked on the skylight. "One second!" came a call from above, and a few seconds later the skylight opened.</p><p>Marinette flailed her arms and fell back onto her bed when she saw who it was.</p><p>"Hello Adrien! Uh, I father your thought - I mean Thought I your dad - Mon dieu - I thought your father didn't allow you to come over."</p><p>"He didn't," Adrien said flatly, "But I have my ways."</p><p>Marinette raised an eyebrow. "And your ways are..."</p><p>"Secret."</p><p>Marinette decided to let the subject drop. "So, about Lila."</p><p>"Yes, about her. I have a plan to take her down."</p><p>Adrien whispered in her ear as Marinette's smile grew larger and larger.</p><p>"Perfect."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm not going to be updating this often usually, this is just because i'm grounded atm haha<br/>oh also<br/>how many chapters do you guys want on this thing? <br/>ALSO this chap was kinda short but i'm going to take a 15-30 minute break from writing this so expect the next chapter posted in an hour or so.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. On Board</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir have a little talk. Lila does her thing, and the first phase of the plan begins...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is dedicated to my sister.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir. A team. Always.</p><p>But now, Chat <em>hoped</em><em>, </em>hoped with every single fiber of his being, that they would be something more.</p><p>Ladybug landed on the top of the Eiffel Tower next to him, and the moment she smiled his heart melted.</p><p>This was, after all, why he had fallen in love with her.</p><p>"Hi, <em>Chaton</em>." Ladybug gave him another small smile.</p><p>"Hi, Ladybug," Chat responded hesitantly, wondering what was coming next. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>Ladybug booped him on the nose. "You know full well what's on my mind."</p><p>Chat was confused for a second. <em>Oh,</em> that. <em>What was I thinking?</em>  "I'm sorry, Bug. I don't know what came over me." </p><p>A puzzled look took over Ladybug's face. "What? What are you sorry for?"</p><p>"Hugging you, kissing you. You never asked."</p><p>Ladybug groaned. "Mon <em>Dieu</em>, Minou, I kissed you! And if I was uncomfortable with it I wouldn't have hugged you back."</p><p>Chat tried to kiss her hand, and she put her finger on his chin and turned his head in the other direction. "But first, we need to talk." Chat's heart sank. Was she still in love with the other boy? Had he asked her out? Would she hate him? What if-</p><p>"Relax, Chat, I don't hate you. I'm just... not sure." Ladybug pondered, and hastily added, "I didn't mean not sure if I hate you! I mean not sure if I... can love you."</p><p>"What do you mean, My Lady?" This was exactly what Chat had worried about.</p><p>"It's just... I've moved on from the other boy. He's with someone else now, and... I know you've waited so long for me, but we can't be together until Hawk Moth is defeated." </p><p>Ladybug had a good point. "I've waited a year for you. I think I can wait a little longer."  Ladybug smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"Thanks, Chat, I knew you'd understand. But-" </p><p>Chat realized he had to tell her about Lila and the plan. "Wait! I need to say something. My good friend - Adrien Agreste, you <em>might</em> have heard of him - has a compulsive liar in his class that's been bullying one of his friends."</p><p>Ladybug froze in her tracks. "Who?"</p><p>"Lila Rossi."</p><hr/><p>Lila was mad. Mad because Alya took her interview down from the Ladyblog. Maybe she was growing a brain.</p><p>"Hey, Alya!"</p><p>"Hi, Lila!"</p><p>
  <em>Time to ask.</em>
</p><p>"Why'd you take my interview down from the Ladyblog?"</p><p>Alya's eyes went wide. She clearly hadn't expected Lila to realize what was going on so quickly.</p><p>"Ladybug visited me last night. She told me that not everything you said was true, and that maybe I should review the interview before putting it back up." </p><p>Lila's eyes narrowed. "And?"</p><p>Alya sighed. "Don't worry, girl! I'm sure it'll be back up soon. But a journalist always checks her sources. I'm trying to get an exclusive interview from Ladybug for proof of your friendship, and it'll be right back up." </p><p>Lila froze.</p><p>
  <em>no no no no no no no</em>
</p><p>"I'm sure there's no need to do that! Uh... I have an interview from Ladybug right, uh here!"</p><p>"She's my best friend! Except for Chat Noir, obviously." Of course, in the interview, Ladybug was referring to Rena Rouge and not her, but who had to know that?</p><p>Alya clearly wasn't buying it. "Then you'll have no problem with me talking to Ladybug again about it! See you tomorrow, girl!"</p><p>This was bad...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladybug and Alya have a chat but just when Alya's on the edge of realizing something about Lila, an akuma interrupts them...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I see you in the comments down there, Lila. How are you going to lie your way out of this one?</p><p>As always, please make sure to comment as I actually appreciate it more than kudos.<br/>I have big plans for this fic, and it'll end up with 30 to 40 chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya waited. Was Ladybug standing her up? Not that it was a date, but Alya wouldn't mind if it-</p><p>Her train of thought was interrupted when Ladybug swung through her window.</p><p>"Hi, Labydu- I mean, big I your fan - I'm your biggest fan - Hello!" <em>She was acting like Marinette around Adrien.</em> Except that instead of a crush, it was idolization.</p><p>"Hi, Alya! You wanted to talk about the interview?" Alya nodded. She clearly knew what was up, almost as if Ladybug knew her in civilian life...</p><p>No, that was almost as ridiculous as thinking <em>Marinette</em> was Ladybug. "Yeah, I wanted to know if Lila's really your best friend. Can we trust her?" </p><p>A grin spread across Ladybug's mouth. "No, Lila and I have met before, but we're not friends-" Just as Alya was on the edge of something - <em>Was Marinette right?</em> - there came a blaring from Alya's phone.</p><p>"Akuma Alert! Akuma Alert! A new Akuma by the name of Minimizer is ravaging the town of Paris!" </p><p>Ladybug's eyes went wide. "We'll talk about this later. Alya Cesaire, I present to you with the miraculous of the bee, which gives the ability to immobilize the opponent. You will use it for the greater good."</p><p>Alya's jaw hit the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make sure to comment and subscribe!<br/>Also, Alya=Queen Bee for this fanfic. This was what I meant by "the other Miraculous will be used".<br/>Sorry for the short chapter by the way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Minimizer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which there are no secrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why, Alya, WHY must you always name yourself like this?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I am Minimizer! I will turn the biggest problems into trivial things, because the only thing you truly need to worry about... is me!"</p><p>Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Abeille Jaune (Ladybug had groaned when she heard the name. Literally naming yourself "Yellow Bee"? Come on.)</p><p>Ladybug dodged around Minimizer's blasts. They appeared to cause everything near them to become non-functional, completely destroying it.</p><p>Minimizer swung around a police car and tapped it. The officer inside screamed as the car drove straight into the Seine.</p><p>Or it would have, had Ladybug not stopped it.</p><p>"Ladybug, watch out!" She faintly heard a voice from the other side of the battle, but it was too late.</p><p>Minimizer had directly hit one of her earrings. <em>This was</em> <em>bad,</em> she thought as she ducked behind a trash can. Her disguise was slowly falling away.</p><p>With her last reserve of energy, she opened up her yo-yo and pulled out the one miraculous she thought she'd never use again.</p><p>The Mouse.</p><p>"Mullo, Get Squeaky!" she said as her transformation of Ladybug fell and that of Multimouse was created.</p><p>Just as she hopped out into the fight, Chat Noir looked straight at her and gasped.</p><p><em>He knows.</em> She'd have to make a serious excuse to get out of <em>this </em>one. </p><p>"Chat, no!" Too late. Again. Chat's ring had been directly hit.</p><p>She pulled the fading Chat into an alley.</p><p>"Marinette? Ladybug?" <em>He knows. </em><em>Or wait!</em></p><p>"It was an illusion. I'm not Marinette, this is Ladybug! I'll tell you later. For now - Chat Noir, I present you with the miraculous of the snake, which grants the power of Second Chance. You will use it for the greater good."</p><p>"Got it. Second Chance!" The power coursed through him and...</p><p><em>Aspik</em>? No, it couldn't be. Chat looked like Aspik when they were combined, that was all.</p><p>"Multitude!" Too late, Ladybug saw Chat's second transformation drop as he was hit again.</p><p>
  <em>Adrien?</em>
</p><p>"Second Chance!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short chap</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The One That Shapes Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Combining the Ladybug and the Black Cat miraculous gives insane power...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chat Noir, I present you with the..." </p>
<p>Chat rolled his eyes. "Miraculous of the snake, which gives the power of Second Chance, you will use it for the greater good. Got it. Sass, Scales Slither!"</p>
<p>"Second Chance!"</p>
<p>"So that means... we lost?"</p>
<p>Chat Noir froze. "You discovered my identity, M'Lady. I thought that couldn't happen."</p>
<p>"Enough flirting, Chat! Watch out!" Chat Noir knew what was going on. He moved before it even happened. But the blast hit... Multimouse.</p>
<p>Multimouse, who had blocked the shot for him. Multimouse, who's earrings were now lying on the ground, jostled off of her by the impact.</p>
<p>Multimouse, who was now lying on the floor unconscious.</p>
<p>"You'll pay for this, Minimizer!" Chat Noir knelt where Multimouse lay. "Akuma... in... bracelet..."</p>
<p>And she collapsed.</p>
<p>In a fit of rage, Chat picked up Ladybug's earrings. "Plagg, Claws Out!" Would Minimizer still affect him? He had no idea, but judging from the fact that his transformation felt normal, he assumed not.</p>
<p>He had to do this, for his lady, for everyone in Paris. He had to stop this.</p>
<p>"Sass, Scales Rest." </p>
<p>Unbeknownst to him, Multimouse had picked up the tiny bracelet...</p>
<p>"Sass, Mullo, Unify! Second Chance!" Chat Noir didn't hear it. He was power tripping, wearing the Cocinelle and Chat miraculous at the same time.</p>
<p>"Plagg, Tikki, unify!" Chat Noir knew what he had to do.</p>
<p>Or he thought he did. He created an invulnerable shield. He wished for Minimizer's blasts to go away, and they did, not realizing that Minimizer was wreaking havoc on the other side of the city as the blasts all appeared there to be balanced out.</p>
<p>If a single one of her blasts hit him, he was done for. He couldn't let that happen. And with each wish there was a price to pay... all the power being taken from Minimizer was being recreated somewhere else. With each wish, Chat got more and more tired.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Chat had done it this time. He'd combined her Miraculous with his own in a fit of anger.</p>
<p>She'd <em>told </em>him not to, but he did anyways.</p>
<p>And he began advancing on the bracelet, he hadn't damaged too much. But he couldn't do this, wouldn't.</p>
<p>She heard him whisper, "For My Lady." Multimouse cried out, knowing what he was about to do, but unable to stop it.</p>
<p>"I wish for Minimizer's bracelet!" </p>
<p>And with the energy of this bigger wish, both of the Miraculous dropped their transformations, and the bracelet fell to the ground, broken. Minimizer shielded her eyes from the bright light as Multimouse took back her own miraculous and purified the Akuma.</p>
<p>But what had been lost?</p>
<p>The answer to that question was apparent as the Snake miraculous was no longer on her wrist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>dun dun dun</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll update at least once a week. Please spam me if I don't.<br/>Trying for daily though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>